


in which they are angels

by kindoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Drabble, M/M, Microscopic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Angels don't get cold.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	in which they are angels

Greg felt cold, lately. Out of nowhere he would get goosebumps. Sometimes he would shiver for days on end. He blamed the weather, naturally.

You'll die soon, perhaps, said Mycroft.

Greg didn't bother hiding his confusion. He asked how Mycroft came to the conclusion.

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders, face absent of any emotions as ever. Well, he said. We are Angels. Angels don't get cold.


End file.
